sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
House Arrest
" " is the 11th episode of Season 2 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 24th overall episode in the series. It was written by Terence Winter, directed by Tim Van Patten and originally aired on March 26, 2000. Episode Cast *James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano *Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi *Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano *Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti *Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. *Vincent Pastore as Big Pussy Bonpensiero *Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante *Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri *Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. *Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano *Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva *David Proval as Richie Aprile *Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano *Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin * Peter Bogdanivich as Dr. Elliot Kupferberg * Matthew Sussman as Dr. Schreck * Federico Castelluccio as Furio Giunta * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * David Marguiles as Neil Mink * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Toni Kalem as Angie Bonpensiero * Will McCormack as Jason La Penna * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * Joe Lisi as Dick Barone * Vito Antuofermo as Bobby Zanone * Sabine Singh as Tracy * Matt Servitto as Agent Harris * Gary Perez as Agent Marquez * Terry Winter as Tom Amberson * Patricia Marand as Helen Barone * Jennifer Albano as Connie * James Biberi as Maitre'd * Ilene Kristen as Woman Smoker * George Xhilone as Man * Ron Lee Jones as Marshall McLuhan * Louis Petraglia as Sanitation Worker * Remy K. Selma as Siraj * Janet Bushor as Nurse * Robert McCay as Orderly * Amy Redford as ER Doctor * Roy Thinnes as Dr. Baumgartner * Frank Adonis as Guest #1 * Alan Levine as Guest #2 * Paul Borghese as Guest #3 * Russ Brunelli as Guest #4 * Gary Lamadore as Chuckie * Mary Louise Wilson as Catherine episode recap Junior and Richie begin selling cocaine on the garbage routes to obtain extra money. When Tony learns about this, he warns Richie to stop, explaining that such action will only serve to draw FBI and DEA attention to the family's legitimate sanitation business. When informed of his nephew's decision, Junior decides to go against Tony, since the drug sales have supported him through his recent personal expenses and legal fees. Neil advises Tony that the FBI is making attempts to indict him after linking him to Matt's murder. He suggests that Tony begin fulfilling his nominal job as a waste management consultant instead of spending huge amounts of time at the Bada Bing. Tony does so, but becomes increasingly bored on the job. Tony begins to pass time by having an affair with the receptionist and making a company betting pool for sports. After lecturing Richie at a banquet for the company, Tony suffers a panic attack and is rushed to the hospital. Tony then discovers a rash on his arm, aggravated by stress and his scratching it, and continues to blame his condition on Dr. Melfi's treatment. Melfi's stress continues to worsen as she begins drinking between sessions on days when she is scheduled to see Tony. At a meal with her son, Jason, a drunken Melfi embarrasses them both when she rudely confronts another restaurant patron about a cigarette. Dr. Kupferberggrows increasingly worried and escalates his therapy with Melfi. Junior sees a doctor about breathing problems and is advised to use a CPAP machine at night for his sleep apnea. As he prepares to leave the hospital, Junior reunites with a widow of an old friend, Catherine Romano, and tries to cover up his legal and medical situations. Back at home, he is forced to make excuses when Catherine drops by with a tray of manicotti and suggests they go out. After getting his hand stuck in his sink's garbage disposal unit for over six hours, he elects to call Catherine. When Junior opens up about his house arrest, Catherine understands and tells Junior that she enjoys spending time with him. She demonstrates her affection by massaging him and helping him put on his CPAP mask at night. During an appointment with Melfi, Tony is told that he may exhibit symptoms consistent alexithymia, a condition that affects people with antisocial personalities; if they aren't constantly engaged in activity and receiving requisite stimulation, they tend to crash because they then have time to confront the ways in which their actions have brought suffering on others. Tony decides to return to work at Satriale's and is welcomed back to work by his underlings, as well as FBI Agent Harris and his new partner. The episode ends with the agents and the mobsters amicably chatting outside Satriale's. Trivia *During their first session, Dr. Melfi and Tony Soprano make reference to Sliding Doors and Seven, both starring Gwyneth Paltrow. *A woman in the hospital makes fun of a U.S. Marshall affixing an electronic bracelet to Junior when she hears his last name is McLuhan. This is a likely reference to Marshall McLuhan. *When Corrado's doorbell rings and Bobby asks who it is, Junior replies, "How should I know? Judge Crater". *The television programme Uncle Junior and Catherine Romano are watching features Dick Van Dyke in Diagnosis: Murder. Category:Season two episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Two Category:Episodes